Something More
by TheSkyIsTheLimit22
Summary: Cat always knew that her and Jade would always be just best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But Cat gets sick and she's a little bit more different when she's sick. When Jade comes by, she learns a few more things and confirms her thoughts about it.


**A/N: So I got this idea a few days back and I wanted to see if I could turn it into a one-shot, so here it is! Hope you guys like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it duhhh, if I did it wouldn't be a kids show and there would be Cade **

Jade's POV

I looked everywhere for her. She wasn't in first period and it's already lunch. I wanted to tell her something really important.

I called her phone number and Mrs. Valentine picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Valentine, it's Jade, I was wondering if Cat went to school today?"

"Oh hi dear, Caterina is sick actually, she played in the rain yesterday and got the flu." Typical Cat, playing in the rain then getting herself sick in the end.

"Oh, well, can I come stop by later?" But of course no matter what, I'll always take care of her.

"Of course you can dear. And Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for always being there for my little girl, you mean a lot to her."

"You're welcome, she means a lot to me too."

She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. And we were just the odd pair of best friends. The ones you think that would never be friends but are actually closer than you think.

She'd dragged me to watch some sappy romance movie and I'll take her to weird gruesome museums. She'd want to sleep with a night-light on in our sleepovers while I argue that we should sleep in the dark. She'd sing pop and I'd sing rock. She's sweet like ice cream and I'm as bitter as black coffee.

But we were perfect like that. The way we contradict each other's actions makes every time we hang out together not boring and always interesting.

There were things that only I knew about Cat and things only she'd know about me.

Like how I actually like pastel colors, especially baby blue and that I do cry in some movies.

And I know that there's a deeper side of Cat that questions politics and what really is going on in the Bermuda Triangle, about the loch ness monster and other mysteries of life. Especially miracles about life, those are her favorite.

We were just perfect like that.

Cat's POV

I hated being sick but it was my fault anyways.

I had a lot in my mind yesterday so I went out into the rain.

When I'm alone I like to think, and surprisingly they're not my usual trivial stories.

One in particular, and is the one that got me sick right now, Jade.

Jadelyn August West. My best friend and confidante.

We're the opposite of everything in this world, yet we fit so well.

And because we fit so well, it made me think about the way I act around her.

When I'm around her, I'm just me, the real Cat Valentine, not the ditzy Cat Valentine everyone knows.

I've let Jade completely inside of me, all the things I think about in the world she knows, she knows how every gear inside of me twists and turns, I think she even knows my heart rate.

And I don't mind if she knows every single thing about me, because I also know every little thing about her.

She likes it when you brush her hair and braid it, especially if the braid is like a crown around her head.

And how the color of her highlights actually has meanings behind them, like when it's pink she wants to rebel against herself, when it's blue she's fine, when it's blonde she's sad and she dedicates it to her grandma who passed away a year ago, because they really were close, when it's green she feels ambitious and wants to achieve something soon, and when it's red she wants my attention and it reminds me of her.

How I knew that was just like singing and acting for me, simple. Because that is how we are, and that is what we will always be.

And I hate it, because I know that is where we stop, that is all we are, nothing more and nothing less. Jade has Beck and they're just perfect, and I could never compete against that.

I didn't know when I started falling for her, I guess I already did know and never admitted it, because everything just felt so natural around her that it just stuck.

I turn around and faced the door. I instantly regret that because another wave of pain hit my head.

I didn't like getting sick, I mean who does? You feel so vulnerable and it's like you can't get a hold of things properly.

But what I hate when _I'm_ the one who is sick, is that I sometimes like to create characters and imagine them coming to life, and it feels like they're there. Sometimes it's people I really know and they just play out how they usually will. It's weird but that's how I am, it's like I'm on a drug but I'm not.

Like just a while ago Mr. Longneck offered to get me some ice cream from the store, but I declined because I know it's not real.

I find it odd that I know that they aren't real but I can't control them from coming to life.

I saw the door open and Jade came inside my room.

Jade's POV

I saw her buried under her comforter except for her head.

I went to sit beside her and took out a red velvet cupcake I got from her favorite store.

"Hey Kitty Cat, I heard you got sick so I came here to take care of you. I got this for you." I showed her the cupcake and she smiled.

I set the cupcake on her desk and sat back down.

I sometimes take care of Cat she's sick, and I knew that when she's sick she says some weird stuff and imagines stuff.

"Do you want anything?"

"Can you cuddle with me?" I smile at her request and got my shoes off and climb into the bed with her.

She faced me and cuddled into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair.

I was contemplating if I should tell her about the new talk of Hollywood Arts or if I should tell her how I feel first.

My train of thought stopped when I heard her mumble something.

"You're so pretty Jade."

"Thanks Cat, you're pretty too."

"No, like really pretty, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen Jadey." My heart quickened its pace and I felt a blush come to my cheeks.

"Thanks Cat, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen too, honestly." I felt her arm drape around my waist and she buried the side of her head into my chest more.

"You feel so real." _What?_

"What do you mean?"

"You're just a figment of my imagination, yet you feel so real."

I laugh at what she just said. This is what I was talking about, she says some weird stuff and imagines stuff, now she thinks she's imagining me, she's too cute for words. I guess I should just play along then.

"Whatever you say Kitty Cat." I kissed her forehead and smile at her.

We stayed there in the silence for a while before she spoke again.

"Hey Jade, do you like girls?" I was shocked that she asked that, I mean was I that obvious? Does this mean she already knows? Or is she really that delusional?

Cat's POV

My mind is so much more powerful than I thought. The Jade in front of me feels so real. So I decided that this could be a great time to get some things off my chest.

"Hay Jade, do you like girls?"

"Uhh, yes?" Okay this is weird now, Jade is with Beck, and they were just _perfect_ for each other.

"But you're with Beck."

"That doesn't mean that I can't have crushes on girls, and me and Beck-" I cut her there.

"Who was your first girl crush?" Well my mind was acting weirder now, might as well have fun with it.

"Uhh… you don't have to know?"

"Oh come on Jadey! I'm you're best friend, please?" I pleaded.

"It doesn't matter Cat, it was just a short crush anyways.

"Mean." I stuck my tongue out at her and she just laughed.

"You're being meaner now!" I pretend to be mad and pouted my lips.

"Oh come on Cat! You know you love me." She prolonged the 'love me' and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her.

This imaginary Jade is so much weirder but feels so real.

"Fine." I huff out.

"Yay!" Honestly, the real Jade does that a lot with me, I had a pretty big influence on her nowadays, it looks so weird but too cute.

I snuggled more into her but I was pretty sure we were as close as much as possible already.

She tangled our legs and planted another kiss on my forehead and played with my hair again.

"So imaginary Jade, do you like me?" her eyebrow rose and she replied.

"Of course I like you."

"No like, how boys like girls, like."

"Oh, yes I do."

"Yep you are imaginary."

"Well do you like the real Jade?"

"Of course I like her." I smirk at her and used her words against her. This was getting more fun.

She looked at me with a playful glare and I giggle.

"No like, how boys like girls, like." I smile at her amused expression.

"Actually I don't like her one bit." I saw the confused expression on her face and I reply confidently.

"I love her how a man loves woman and how a woman loves a man, I love her how a man loves a man and I want her to be the woman that loves me."

Her eyes widened a bit and she asks.

"Then why haven't you ever told her then?" I pat imaginary Jade's cheek and say.

"Because imaginary Jade, Jade is happy with Beck and I'm just her best friend. This is all we've ever been and this is all we'll ever will be. I don't want to ruin it by saying that I love her, and I don't want to hurt Beck too."

"Well what if Jade and Beck broke up? Would you take a chance?" I sigh. I guess this is one of the reasons why I love my hallucinations. I can get to express all I want.

"I don't know, I want to, but I probably wouldn't."

"Well what if Jade were to ask you out? What would you say?" I contemplated a bit. I've always daydreamed about Jade asking me out and I always say yes.

"Yes, but I'd feel a little bit bad about Beck, but if we were together I'd probably forget about him in less than a day." I shrugged as she chuckled.

"I love Jade more than anything in this world. Yes, she may come off as a bitch and cold hearted, but inside she's one of the most gentle and caring people I know. I mean she takes care of me and protects me even though I'm so unstable. I know she loves me in some way, and I know that that love is strong, and that's enough for me to be okay with everything." She looked at me silently, waiting for me to go on.

"I know that I'm young and people say I don't know enough about love. But I'm just _so sure_ about what I feel about her. I love her so much that I respect her relationship with Beck, I don't want to interfere with something that is already making her happy." She smiled a bit and I wish it was this easy to say all of this to the real Jade, but if I tell her then that'd be going against what I just said earlier.

"I love you so much Cat." She looked at me lovingly.

"I love you too Jade." I give her a broken smile because I know when I wake up later, she's not here and that this was just my sick and twisted mind playing with me again.

"Will you go out with me?" I chuckled at imaginary Jade's silliness.

"Of course" She leaned forward and gave my lips a short peck.

It was short, just three seconds. But they were so warm and fit mine perfectly, like how a real kiss should feel. Every time I have these hallucinations the kisses always felt like air.

She pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks imaginary Jade for keeping me company today. Even though this is just silly, because Jade would never kiss me, maybe if we were playing a role, but not like that." I leaned forward and pecked her lips again.

"Go get some rest Kitty Cat." And I do as she says, knowing that when I wake up this never happened and that she will never be mine the way I want to.

I woke up feeling a whole lot better. I stretched my limbs and noticed a cupcake placed on my desk.

It was a red velvet cupcake from my favorite store. Beside it was Jade's tape recorder, she used it when she had sudden ideas and didn't have anything to write on. I was the one to buy that tape recorder for her thirteenth birthday actually and she always uses it.

I picked it up and pressed play.

_Hey Kitty Cat, I came by earlier and learned some new stuff about you. I just wanted to let you know that, Beck and I are over. I loved him yes, we just lost our spark and are moving on to better things, and I know he wants to go out with Vega anyways so it was a clean break-up. And I just realized that I love somebody else. In fact, she was always with me and I was just being too blind to not realize it any sooner. She said to me, 'This is all we've ever been and this is all we'll ever will be.' But I want to let her know that we can be something more._

_So, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning okay? I love you Cat, just know that we are something more than just friends._

It ended there and everything comes rushing back to me.

She was real, it wasn't my imagination, and now we are something more than what I thought.

**A/N: I just felt the need to write this, I got the idea from a dream of mine actually and I made some tweaks in it. This is my first ever one-shot so I hope you guys liked it and if I should do more of these.**

**Review **

**-Sky**


End file.
